Lacrimosa
by Honda Natsuka
Summary: When ten year old Ed's mother and brother die, Ed is sent to live with his cousin in Japan. Can Tamaki help show Ed kindness? Summary may change. Title change from 'Edward Suoh' to 'Lacrimosa'.
1. How Can I Repay You, Brother mine?

**A/N: Gah! I had to make this! I was reading a bunch of OHSHC and FMA crossovers, and this was born. Most of them were incomplete...**

**Well, sorry to say this, but there will be no pairings. I'm trying to stop making unusual pairings, so wish me luck. Also... I killed off Al and Trisha... TT^TT**

**I love this kind of OHSHC and FMA crossover~!**

**Pairings: Hopefully, none.**

**Warning: Ed is in this story! Turn back if you are a minor and/or have sensitive ears!**

**Disclaimer****: Why the fuck would you get the idea that I own OHSHC and/or FMA? Begone from my domain!**

* * *

><p>Ed looked up at the huge house before him. Clutching his beat up suitcase tighter, he scurried over to the huge double doors and gaped momentarily in shock at how fine quality the day was, before shaking his head and timidly knocked. Almost immediately, a butler opened the door, almost as if he was waiting there for the whole day, and looked down at the short ten year old.<p>

"H-hello," Ed began weakly before his voice strengthened, "Is this the Suoh household?" He looked up at the butler with large golden eyes, still not believing that he was going to live in this huge house- no, mansion, from this day on.

"Yes this is. Are you the guest Mr. Suoh**(1)** was telling me about?" The butler answered, blocking the door so that Ed couldn't get past him.

"I think so...?" The ten year old answered timidly, quirking his lead to the left slightly and thought intently, and was surprised when he (Butler dude) moved out of the way for him. Ed thanked him and walked in, gaping at the marble floors, giant pillars, and oak doors. The floors were spotless, and the rugs looked like they were bought yesterday. There were no scratches on the pillars, unlike the old beat up pillars at the local church (Not that he went).

"Would you please follow me," the butler led the timid and nervous blond into another room, which was almost bigger than the last. Inside the room was a few maids, an old man, and a [beautiful] teenage boy. The butler bowed to the old man and promptly left, leaving Ed alone with strangers.

"Hello Edward," the old man greeted with a warm smile. The maids got the message and walked out of the room much like the butler, but not before bowing to the old man and teen. "I am Yuzuru Suoh, and this is my son, Tamaki."

"H-hello," Ed blushed. He found himself wishing for Al to be there with him and immediately got that train of thought out of his head. The next thing he knew, he was being hugged and twirled around by Tamaki.

"Oh, you are so adorable~!" He squealed, hearts in his eyes. The German (and Xerxesian) boy squirmed around, trying to get out of Tamaki's death hold.

"Let go bastard!" Ed yelled loudly and jumped out of his hold. He then proceeded to pick up his suitcase, which he dropped when Tamaki ever so kindly glomped him. Meanwhile, Tamaki was being shell-shocked, mostly because his cute cousin called him a bastard.

Yuzuru chuckled at their antics and called in a maid. "Please show Ed here his room." he told her. She bowed.

"Come on, Ed," the maid softly spoke, and headed for a door that Ed had missed.

"Wait for me!" Tamaki jumped up from his crouched position and ran after the two, who were already past the door. Alone in the room, Yuzuru developed a melancholy look.

"Poor boy," he rasped, "no mother. No father. No brother. Please, Tamaki, for your cousin's sake, please fill the void in his heart. You're the only one who can make him happy again."

* * *

><p>"This is your room. If you need any help, ring the bell," the maid bowed and walked down the corridor. Ed surveyed the room. A plain white bed. Light blue walls. White sofa. One solid oak wardrobe. Is that a mahogany door?<p>

Ed set his suitcase down on the bed and watched it sink into the matress slightly. Fasinated with the soft looking bed (and having never encountered a fluffy bed at his old town, he was a bit excited), Ed plopped onto the bed. He sighed contently when the soft material caressed his legs, and immediately laid down, spread eagle.

His face lit up like the Forth of July, and he took the liberty of messing up his pristine bed by rolling from one end to another.

By the door, Tamaki was watching him fondly (read: like a pedophile**(2)**). He vaguely remembered visiting his aunt and his two cousins when he was a young boy, and he charished the memory. After watching Ed enjoy himself, he couldn't help but glomp the unsuspecting boy.

"Oi-!" Ed let out a startled sound when he felt a weight crash down on his small body, but not unbearably so. The next thing he knew, his cousin was chuckling right into his ear, and Ed couldn't help but laugh with him.

Tamaki was surprised when he heard his cousin laugh, and his heart filled up with joy from the bell like sound. From then on, he decided to try and get the blond to smile and laugh more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was so cheesy... TT^TT**

**(1)I'm not going to do Suoh-sama or Suoh-san... What were you thinking?**

**(2)joking, joking~! XD**

**Laila: You know what would be the worst name ever?**

**Natsuka: what?**

**Laila: Francisca Abby Peterson.**

**Natsuka: Why?**

**Laila: The initials are FAP.**

**Natsuka: ... No comment. R&R fuckers!**

**Laila: Language!**

**Natsuka: This is taking up a lot of space~**

**Laila: Exactly. R&R please.**


	2. How Can I Expect You to Forgive?

**A/N: D: ... D: ... D: ... :D**

**Warning: use of_ google translate_. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: ... :D**

**I hope that sufficed for you. I am drained. This chapter is so crappy...**

* * *

><p>When Ed opened his eyes, he saw sky blue. He blinked slowly, sleep weighing heavily on his eyes. On further inspection, after he woke up more, he found that the blue was Tamaki, wide awake.<p>

"Good morning, Ed!" Tamaki brightly greeted. Ed roughly pushed the french-japanese teen off of himself and rubbed his eyes. He looked over the room. The teen popped back into his view, sort of like an annoying fly. "Here! Wear this!" Tamaki roughly shoved some cloth at Ed's face. Ed took the cloth hesitantly.

Once he deemed it non-embarassing, he shooed the teen out of his room and put the cloth on. There was a black, silk long sleeved shirt and black, silk-like pants. They were a bit big, but at least they fit.

Ed ventured out of his room and into the hallway. Before he had went to sleep, a maid that went by the name Lacri**(1)** came and introduced herself. Of course, Ed being Ed, rudely demanded why she was telling him that, and she answered by saying that she was his personal maid.

He had then watched her skip to what he hoped was the dining room. And, Ed being Ed, was right. He opened the tall doors and saw that Tamaki was chatting with some maids while eating his breakfast, which was some fancy japanese and french food that Ed didn't know the names of. Tamaki looked up and smiled bigger.

"Ed! Nice for you to be here!" Ed sighed and looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do because 1) he's a little kid and 2) he's living in a new house with maids and butlers. And, like last time, he was glomped by the hyper teen. "Sooo cute~!" he cooed like a teen girl, raising Ed up into the air while twirling around.

"Bastard, lachez-moi**(2)**!" Ed hissed out in french, just to make sure Tamaki understood him. Immediately, Tamai went to his Mush room/emo corner. The german decided to ignore him and grab some of the fancy food on the long table. Munching on the food, he walked up to Tamaki and murmured his apology (a bit apathetically with a hint of deadpan), causing Tamaki to jump up and hug him with joy.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Ed questioned his cousin. Tamaki was in a light blue shirt with black pants(3). He had combed his hair until it was perfect, and his teeth were shining in the light.<p>

Tamaki smiled and ruffled Ed's hair, causing Ed to let out a noise of surprise, before glaring straight forward with a pout on his lips. "I'm going to school, Eddy~" he told him. Ed was walking along Tamaki to the mansion's front door. The young boy brightened up at the mention of school, a strange light in his eyes.

"Can I come?" Ed cutely asked. Tamaki had to do everything in his power to stop from glomping his younger cousin. Ed decided to add the magic word. "Please?" his eyes grew large as his hands flew together.

The french-japanese teen sighed with defeat. He couldn't beat the puppydog eyes. "I'll go ask obaa-san if you can come along with me..." Ed eagerly followed Tamaki as he found his grandma, who was her room, which was grander than any other room Ed had seen in the house. "Obaa-san? Ed wants to go to school with me, can he?" Tamaki politely asked the old lady.

She looked cooly at Tamaki and Ed. Ed shifted uncomfortably. It was quiet for a minute. "He may." she simple stated. She had heard how smart the young boy was ("The boy is a genius! I'm not joking!"), and even though she hates both of these boys, she hoped the small boy would spread his genius to the teen.

The two walked out of her room immediately, mostly because she was a bit intimidating, and when they were a safe distance away from her room, Tamaki jumped up and hugged/glomped Ed. "Yay! You can go to school with me!" he grinned happily. Soon enough, he stopped hugging him and rushed out of the door, Ed on his back.

The boy gripped Tamaki's neck tightly, but not like a choking hold. His legs tightened around his waist as he jogged out the front door. Ed closed his eyes as he was blinded briefly by the strong morning light. His long hair whipped behind him as Tamaki laughed lightly. He opened his eyes again.

He saw Tamaki carry him to a shiny blue Jaguar. Standing beside the car was a nicely dressed butler-looking man, but Ed assumed he was the car driver (and he was correct). The car driver opened the door for Tamaki and Ed, and soon they were on their way to Ouran.

* * *

><p>"Oh Ed, where did you go to school?" Tamaki asked, trying to make small talk. He looked towards the short, long haired blond with a curious looked adorned on his face. Ed thought for a minute.<p>

"I can't remember what it was called..." he hesitantly answered. "It was so long ago when I last went to school..." he fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, a bit embarassed. Tamaki decided to ask another question, not relating to school, even though he was wondering when was the last time he was at school.

"Did you have any friends?" he probbed. Ed developed a look in between melancholy and slight happiness. He nodded his head and replied.

"Yes I did. Her name was Winry," he smiled. "She was like a sister to me. But to Al she was..." he trailed off, the slight happiness disappeared from his eyes. The car was silent for the duration of the ride to Ouran High School. By then, Ed was looking around with excitement, wondering what a high school was like.

Mr. Car Driver opened the car door for them, and closed it when they were both out. The two thanked him and walked into the school. Around them, they heard girls giggling and whispering about Tamaki and the cute boy walking besides him.

"Tamaki?" Ed looked up at his cousin. "Is this what High School is like?" his innocent eyes questioned the teen, probbing for an answer. Tamaki squealed and hugged Ed.

"You are just so cute~!" he cooed. Ed blushed and struggled against his grip. The students around them laughed in amusement. Evidently, Tamaki has a new hug toy. Ed decided to pull an Alphonse (he mentally winced when he thought of his brother).

"T-Tamaki," Ed forced his voice to soften and to make his eyes grow large, "y-you're hurting me. Pwease wet go." he tried to make himself sound as pitiful as he could. And luckily, it worked.

Tamaki hurrily let go of Ed. "I'm so, so, so sorry! Can you even forgive me?" he begged. Ed threw away his pitiful face and adopted a thoughtful and serious-like face.

"Hmmm..." he hummed. "What about... No." he looked up to Tamaki, only to find him sobbing in a corner. Ed sighed. Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D ... :D ... :D ... D:**

**(1) She has nothing to do with the title. I made her a long time before I changed the title.**

**(2) Bastard, let me go! in google!french. I think.**

**(3)I haven't seen the uniform in a while...**

**Can'tAGirlGetSomeSleep- Thank you~ I tried my best~! :'D**

**BlairBearxoxo- I feel so special now! ^^**

**Truth's Apprentice- You made this chapter happen. I love your story Paying the Price, and I squealed with joy when I saw who reviewed! :D**

**Please Review!**


	3. Clinging to the Past, I Shared Our Blood

**A/N: Well. This. This. Hm. I forced myself to write this. Hm.**

**Ah, Ed doesn't have his automail arm because there is no such thing as automail and alchemy.'3' Wanted to clear that up. Most of this chapter was written in an area with no internet. D:**

* * *

><p>"Hey Tamaki," Ed asked quietly. They were currently in an elegant classroom filled with rich students. Now the subject was math so reasonably, they were working on math. Tamaki managed to get the teachers to let Ed stay in the class by begging with his puppy eyes and by promising that Ed woulddn't cause any trouble.<p>

Currently the hyperactive teen was on work mode and was concentrating deeply on the math problems in front of him and couldn't answer his cousin. Ed stuck his bottom lip out and prodded his cousin on the arm, trying to attract his attention. Tamaki looked up from the problems and turned a questioning eye to Ed. "Can I see that?" Ed pointed to the paper Tamaki was working on. Tamaki looked at him like he was crazy but nonetheless passed the paper to Ed.

Ed hummed quietly as he looked over the problems. After about half a minute, he nodded his head and grabbed the pencil rudely from Tamaki's hands, causing Tamaki to let out a noise of surprise. The ten year old scribbled down some numbers and letters before handing the completed work back to Tamaki.

To the teen's amazement, all the correct answers were neatly written down next to their respective question. Tamaki's eyes widened and sparkles appeared around his face. "Oh my gosh Ed! You are a genius!" He exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of every student in the room. Of course. They lent towards the person next to themself and whispered questions while subtly pointing at the two blonds.

Ed coloured a bit before face palming. "Shut up you yammering dog!" he bopped his hyperactive cousin on the head with his unoccupied hand, earning him a startled yelp and a weak whine. Said cousin recovered quickly (as usual) and continued talking. Loudly.

"I mean, you're ten and you answered my homework problems like it was a piece of cake!" he grabbed Edward's hands and got into Ed's personal bubble, making the german frown. Ed slowly inched away from Tamaki and closer to Kyoya, whom he felt was safer being near than the walking chemical reaction[lol wut].

And speaking of Kyoya, he was watching their interaction with great interest, memorizing every little detail. He took notice of the finished homework, the excited teen, and the uncomfortable child. And as usual, he was writing in his black notebook.

* * *

><p>"Aw, Tamaki, who is this adorable kid?" Some girl cooed over Ed, slowly petting his head softly and brushing away a few strands of loose hair from his face. Edward in response blushed and hid said face in his hands. All the girls in the room 'awwed' at the cute child, making Ed blush even more and the Host Club the smile. Of course, when a good, tender moment arrived, Tamaki had to ruin it by being loud.<p>

"This is my cousin, Edward!" The idiot smiled widely and grabbed his cousin. Ed whined and tried to get out of Tamaki's grasp, but being a little kid, and Tamaki was a healthy teen, failed. He looked around despritly and spotted his only escape.

"Mori! Mori, please help!" He shouted across the room. The host club immediately felt heavy deja vu as the tall third year grabbed the ten year old out of Tamaki's strong arms. Once safely secured, Mori gently set the child down on the ground. "Thank you." Ed smiled brightly at the black haired teen. Mori nodded his head silently and walked back to Honey.

Once Mori was seated, Ed slowly turned around to look at his cousin, who was looking a bit sorry. "Tamaki," he said coldly, "I am going to a library." and with that, he walked out the door, leaving behind a sobbing overdramatic Tamaki and gasping teens (of course, that's because they're acting like they were watching a drama on the TV instead if a pouting child yelling at his cousin).

* * *

><p>Ed grumbled loudly as he slammed the library doors behind him. The library was so loud! And of course, him being a ten year old, everybody was busy cooing over him, just like those weird girls at the host club. Ed had decided that he hated everybody - well, almost everybody - at Ouran. He looked down at the books in his hands - the theory behind science and advanced arithmetic - and grumbled about how he couldn't get more books.<p>

You see, the librarian, a woman he believed introduced herself as Sheska, would accidentally bump into him right as he got away from the crazy teens, causing them to find him and restart the cycle.

And in his hast, he spotted some books, and grabbed some before dashing out of the library. Now he was looking for a good place to read the thick books. He paused and looked out the window.

_Dear Mom and Al, it's been a few weeks since you guys died. In those weeks, I've meet a whole bunch of new people and travelled to a place I never imagined going! Don't worry, Tamaki and Mr. Suoh have been very nice to me. I wish you guys were here though..._

And with that, he continued walking until he saw a room that looked and seemed empty. He scuffled over to the door and raised up a hand to knock on said door. When nobody answered, Ed brightened up from his slightly soddened state and pushed open the door. He grimaced when the door hinges squeaked and echoed around the room.

To his amazement, the room was filled with beakers and tubs, chemicals and instruments. on the wall was a chalkboard and opposite of that was the periodic table of elements. Out the windows Ed could see a beautiful window garden with herbs, vegitables, and fruits, most likely used for science.

He was so absorbed with the beautiful sight before him he almost forgot to read his books. The key word being almost. Shaking his head, he sat down on a nearby chair and pulled out The Theory Behind Science from under Advanced Arithmacy. Flipping over to the first page, he read that the book was dedicated to the author's wife and two sons.

Ed scratched his cheek when he read that. _Wife and two sons...?_ he thought it sounded a bit familiar but brushed it off as he flipped the page. The first thing he noticed was that the page was yellowing like it was left outside for a while. The second thing he noticed was that it written in a neat, clean script, a tad bit like his own.

He flipped the page again to the Table of content. The first 100 pages were dedicated to explaning science, next 100 pages talked about famous scientists, 175 pages were devoted to theories, and 225 delved in depth in space, time, and matter.

Ed grinned an excited grin and proceeded to read the thick, weathered book with gusto.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, and 75 pages in, the door creaked open and heavy footsteps came into the room. If Ed wasn't reading, he would have noticed the door and the footsteps. And of course, he wasn't prepared to hear a questioning and deep voice.<p>

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Guess who it was! I DARE you! :D:**

**... Just realized that I killed Trisha and Al because I was too lazy to get Ed into character... orz... I haz no internetz. D:**

**I'm being held captive in a cabin in northern Wisconsin. Plz, my captors have demanded you guys to drop in 5 reviews! They also said they would give me ice cream if I get more than 5 review. Plz guys, it is hot up here... Atleast they let me go fishing! :D without shade... D: And I'm deathly afraid of fish. I mean- I love fish! ^q^ Just not the big ones with teeth...**

**Did You Know?: wisconsin-Illinois stateline: drought, northern Wisconsin: Fucking wetlands. I mean seriously! See, we have a pool. It's an average sized above ground pool. So, because it is currently a drought, the temperature is naturally 100 farenheit or 38 celcius or above. We now have a hot tub. Dad has a sauna (AKA the garage where his computer and TV is). So at the Three Lakes, it rained everyday. Five days. Five FUCKING days. THE MORE YOU KNOW.**

**Review plz or else I will die of heat stroke!**


End file.
